The present application relates generally to the field of occupant sensor systems.
More particularly, this application relates to an improved steering wheel system which is configured to be used to determine the proximity of a hand of an occupant of the vehicle and generate heat for the driver (e.g., via a heating element). Various occupant sensor systems are known in the art which use electrodes to sense a presence of an occupant.
In colder regions of the world, during colder months, it may be desirable to provide a vehicle with heating elements in particular locations (e.g., a vehicle seat, a vehicle steering wheel, etc.) which a vehicle occupant contacts, so as to provide warmth to the occupant and improve the occupant's driving experience. Difficulties may arise when trying to design an occupant sensor system which use electrodes to sense a presence of an occupant which is in relative close proximity to a heating element configured to provide warmth to the occupant. For example, without a shield layer positioned between an electrode and a heating element, the electrical coupling between the electrode and the heating element may be greater than the electrical coupling between a vehicle occupant and the electrode. As a result, the presence of the occupant may not be reliably determined by the electrode. Further, including a shield layer between sensor electrodes and a heating element may be prohibitively costly and difficult to package.
Thus, it would be advantageous to package (i.e., position, locate, provide) an occupant sensor system and a heating element in relative close proximity, such that the system may simultaneously detect the presence of an occupant and provide heat to the occupant.